Voice communication devices, such as analog and digital telephones and Voice over IP hardphones and softphones, are often relatively complex and time consuming to operate. Due to the numerous features of such devices, users often have too little time to learn how to use the features and/or believe that the cost in time required to learn how to use the features outweighs the perceived benefits of the features. Because the users do not understand the features well, the perceived benefits are often grossly understated.
As a result, most users of voice communication devices use only the most rudimentary of device features and ignore the numerous time saving features offered by the telephone. This refusal to use features represents not only a waste of company resources but also a substantial amount of lost employee time.